legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roer
Roer, the Industrial Metropolis, is the capital city of Nortia Province in Erebonia. It is the headquarters of the Reinford Group, and the city is ruled by the Rogner Marquisdom. Connecting Zones *Nortia Highway *Ignis Shrine *Sachsen Mine History Roer was developed into an industrial city due to the Reinford Group's impact to its economy as the one who manage the resources mined in the Sachsen Iron Mine. The mine itself is owned by the Imperial Family, preventing the interest of the nobles and other entities to dig its treasure box. It also boosted the city's growth by the cooperation of its ruler, Marquis Rogner, Reinford's founder Gwyn Reinford and Professor G. Schmidt. Roer also stands as a vital asset into the empire because of wide varieties offered by the Reinford in constructing military tanks, orbal weapons, and now the ARCUS Units with the empire as its main contractor. The structures built in the city are state-of-the-art and is uniquely the first to the empire. It's current population is about 200,000 making it the third most populated city. Due its technological advancement and the location of a science insitute, Roer is a hotbed for nerdy and scientific people. Events Trails of Cold Steel Roer made its debut on the Trails of Cold Steel on Chapter 2 in which Rean Schwarzer's field study group made a stopover to the city in order to change their transport heading into the Nord Highlands. But it was fully introduced in its 6th Chapter as the main focus of their field study. In September s. 1204, Rean alongside Alisa Reinford, Fie Claussell, Machias Regnitz, Elliot Craig, and Crow Armbrust were assigned to do their field study on Roer. Their and the other group was assembled on the Academy Field just to be surprised for the arrival of the crimson airship: the Courageous. On that event, they boarded the airship at the same time for its maiden flight into the entire empire from Trista to Heimdallr to Roer and henceforth. Rean and co. departed after their arrival at the Roer Airport where Sharon was there to have her as their guide. Later on, the group proceeded into Reinford Group's HQ where they received a not so brief instruction from Irina Reinford. After that, they proceeded to finish their first day task and have a personal talk with Irina. On that day however, a confrontational debate between Nortia's Provincial Army and RMP lead to Nortia's military weapon stand even if it is on the public area. Although the situation finally ended after the arrival of Captain Claire Rieveldt and Rufus Albarea whom also have single sided debate. Later that night, Irina urgently went out of Roer to meet up with someone instead; leaving Alisa the frustration with her mother's busy working habits. The group left it as it is for now to have their meal since the person they wanted to ask is absent for the time being. As the time passed by, and all has finished writing their own reports, Alisa proceeded into their family's close garden to have a breather until Rean arrived to comfort him. He then received a call from Captain Claire as they later on met up at a bar with Fie (if you found her, of course). On his shock, Rean saw the captain dressing a cocktail dress as a disguise to enter Roer, whilst Fie teased him about his true reason to meet together. Captain Claire then briefed Rean and Fie pertaining the recent movements of the ILF adding the involvement of the Noble Faction thru funding, the factory inspection of the 1st Factory, and other things that is connected to the current events. They then departed back to Reinford HQ and was caught in the act for "dating" the captain. Rean then briefed his group mates about the news and on the next day, they went on to finish their task on the morning. As the group went back from the outskirts of the city, the 2nd Factory was engulfed to flames by an archaism transported to the factory prior to its monthly shipments. Rean and co. then assisted to the rescue and barely managing to defeat the mech before Captain Claire arrived to help or rescue them instead. Yet the arson was just a decoy; leading their focus unto the Sachsen Iron Mine that was successfully captured by the ILF. The rescue should've been done but the Nortia Provincial Army made a blockade into the mine entrance stopping the RMP to proceed further. Fie somehow figured the smoke coming out from the mines as artifcial and accurately a smoke grenade. Without any way to proceed into the mine, their group return into the city in which they met up with Angelica Rogner and George Nome (G-nome, perhaps?). They also received a video call from Towa Herschel as she found the source of the conflict after digging bunch of annual resource reports of Reinford Group. She stated that the nobles and the staffs of the 1st Factory conspired with the Noble Alliance to smuggle the iron ores dug at Sachsen Iron Mine into the baskets of the Black Market. On that note, the group found their liaison --Irina Reinford-- with a key to a secret emergency corridor connected towards the Iron Mine. George later stayed at the freight elevator to install an orbal radar and to be the comm person of the group. Angelica decided to stay with Class VII and proceeded to rescue the miners. In the midst of their rescue operation, Crow volunteered to escort the first miners they have found into the emergency corridor. The Class VII and Angelica ended up confronting Vulcan and then "C" whom were defeated and escaped via orbal airship. However, the ship was shot by an unknown element and exploded towards the impact of its fall. Meanwhile, the RMP received a full authorization from the emperor to assess the iron mine with Prince Olivert as the liaison and disgraced the acts of the Provincial Army for their neglect of duty. As the conflict ended and the Class VII returned into Trista, Angelica received an order from his father to return home and formally breaking his ties to the academy. Trails of Cold Steel II In December 22 s. 1204, the Courageous received a transmission call from Angelica Rogner in her attempts to confront her father. The crew and especially the Class VII decided to head into Roer to assist her and to rescue Alisa's mother. Rean and co. then headed on to investigate the city and to search for Angelica whom disguised into a Septian Nun. They then strategized their mission on three consecutive phase; Phase 1: Rescue Irina Reinford inside the Crimson Train. Rean and co. went on to Sachsen Iron Mine to rescue Irina and found the mine into Northern Jeager's watch. They then rushed into the Eisengraf to save Alisa's mother and later on assisted by Sharon Kreuger. Phase 2: Retaking Reinford HQ with its true CEO They then used the Eisengraf to head into Reinford HQ via cargo area and have to divide into group to secure the security of the structure from Heidel Rogner. On the CEO room, Rean and Co. fought and defeated a specialized Archaism embedded with Eight Leaves One Blade Swordsmanship. Towards the end, Irina came out with Sharon and punched the fool to his misery. Phase 3: Confront Marquis Rogner at Schwarz Drache Barrier Angelica assembled her loyal soldiers to her side and rallied into the barrier with three Soldats on their disposal. She then fought and defeated her father on a one-on-one fist brawl fight with their mechs until Vulcan intervened and requested a final fight with Rean and Valimar. He was however defeated and resisted to escape the Soldat as he died from the mech's explosion. Later on, the Marquis declared his province's neutrality into the war efforts of the Noble Alliance and pledged her full support into the Imperial Family. Thus, the Roer was declared to be liberated from the alliance.Category:Erebonia Locations Category:Cities Category:Nortia Province